playhouse_disneyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Mermaid
The Little Mermaid is a 1989 American musical romance fantasy film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and Walt Disney Pictures. The 28th Disney animated feature film and first film in The Little Mermaid franchise, the film is loosely based on the Danish fairy tale of the same name by Hans Christian Andersen. The film tells the story of a mermaid princess named Ariel who dreams of becoming human, after falling in love with a human prince named Eric. Written and directed by Ron Clementsand John Musker, with music by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman(who also served as co-producer alongside John Musker), and art direction by Michael Peraza Jr. and Donald A. Towns, the film features the voices of Jodi Benson, Christopher Daniel Barnes, Pat Carroll, Samuel E. Wright, Jason Marin, Kenneth Mars, Buddy Hackett, and René Auberjonois.The 28th Disney animated feature film and first film in The Little Mermaid franchise, the film is loosely based on the Danish fairy tale of the same name by Hans Christian Andersen. The film tells the story of a mermaid princess named Ariel who dreams of becoming human, after falling in love with a human prince named Eric. Written and directed by Ron Clementsand John Musker, with music by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman(who also served as co-producer alongside John Musker), and art direction by Michael Peraza Jr. and Donald A. Towns, the film features the voices of Jodi Benson, Christopher Daniel Barnes, Pat Carroll, Samuel E. Wright, Jason Marin, Kenneth Mars, Buddy Hackett, and René Auberjonois. Plot Ariel is a 16-year-old mermaid princess in the kingdom of Atlantica, a fantasy kingdom in the Atlantic Ocean. She is fascinated by the human world above. With her best friend Flounder, Ariel collects human artifacts in her grotto and often goes to the surface of the ocean to visit Scuttle, a seagull who offers very inaccurate knowledge of human culture. She ignores the warnings of her father King Triton, the ruler of Atlantica, and Sebastian, a crab who serves as Triton's adviser and court composer, that contact between merpeople and humans is forbidden. One night, Ariel, Flounder, and an unwilling Sebastian travel to the ocean surface to watch a celebration for Prince Eric's birthday on a ship. Ariel instantly falls in love with Eric. Shortly afterward, a violent storm arrives, which wrecks the ship and tosses Eric overboard. Ariel rescues him and brings him to shore. She sings to him, but immediately leaves just as he regains consciousness to avoid being discovered. Fascinated by the memory of her voice, Eric vows to find the girl who saved and sang to him, and Ariel vows to find a way to join him in his world. Noticing a change in Ariel's behavior, Triton questions Sebastian about her behavior and learns of her love for Eric. Triton confronts Ariel in her grotto, and destroys the artifacts she collected with his trident. After Triton leaves, two eels named Flotsam and Jetsamconvince Ariel to visit Ursula the sea witch. Ursula makes a deal with Ariel to transform her into a human for three days in exchange for Ariel's voice, which Ursula puts in a nautilus shell. Within these three days, Ariel must receive the "kiss of true love" from Eric. If Ariel gets Eric to kiss her, she will remain a human permanently. Otherwise, she will transform back into a mermaid and belong to Ursula. Ariel accepts and is then given human legs and taken to the surface by Flounder and Sebastian. Eric finds Ariel on the beach and takes her to his castle, unaware that she is the one who had rescued him earlier. Ariel spends time with Eric, and at the end of the second day, they almost kiss but are thwarted by Flotsam and Jetsam. Angered at Ariel's close success, Ursula disguises herself as a beautiful young woman named Vanessa and appears onshore singing with Ariel's voice. Eric recognizes the song and, in her disguise, Ursula casts a hypnotic enchantment on Eric to make him forget about Ariel. The next day, Ariel discovers that Eric will be married to Vanessa. Scuttle discovers Vanessa's true identity and informs Ariel, who immediately pursues the wedding barge. Sebastian informs Triton, and Scuttle disrupts the wedding with the help of various sea animals. In the chaos, the nautilus shell around Ursula's neck is destroyed, restoring Ariel's voice and breaking Ursula's enchantment over Eric. Realizing that Ariel is the girl who saved his life, Eric rushes to kiss her, but the sun sets and Ariel transforms back into a mermaid. Ursula then kidnaps Ariel. Triton confronts Ursula and demands Ariel's release, but the deal is inviolable. At Ursula's urging, Triton agrees to take Ariel's place as Ursula's prisoner, giving up his trident. Ariel is released as Triton transforms into a polyp and loses his authority over Atlantica. Ursula declares herself the new ruler, but before she can use the trident, Eric intervenes with a harpoon. Ursula attempts to kill Eric, but Ariel intervenes, causing Ursula to inadvertently kill Flotsam and Jetsam. Enraged, Ursula uses the trident to grow to a monstrous size. Ariel and Eric reunite on the surface just before Ursula grows past and towers over them. She then gains full control of the entire ocean, creating a storm and bringing sunken ships to the surface. Just as Ursula is about to kill Ariel, Eric steers a wrecked ship towards Ursula, impaling her with its splintered bowsprit killing her. With Ursula dead, Triton and the other polyps in Ursula's garden revert to their original forms. Realizing that Ariel truly loves Eric, Triton willingly changes her from a mermaid into a human permanently and approves her marriage to Eric. Ariel and Eric marry on a ship and depart. Voice cast * Jodi Benson as Princess Ariel12 * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Prince Eric13 * Pat Carroll as Ursula13 :* Jodi Benson as Vanessa (Ursula's human alter ego) * Samuel E. Wright as Horatio Felonious Ignacious Crustaceous Sebastian13 * Jason Marin as Flounder13 * Kenneth Mars as King Triton13 * Buddy Hackett as Scuttle13 * Paddi Edwards as Flotsam and Jetsam13 * Ben Wright as Grimsby13 * Edie McClurg as Carlotta the maid13 * Kimmy Robertson as Andrina, Arista, Adela and Alana13 * Caroline Vasicek as Aquata and Attina13 * Will Ryan as Harold the Seahorse13 * Frank Welker as Max the Sheepdog13 * Carole Jeghers as Glut the Shark13 * René Auberjonois as Chef Louis13 Production Story development Georges de La Tour's painting Magdalene with the Smoking Flame (1640) is shown in the film The Little Mermaid was originally planned as part of one of Walt Disney's earliest feature films, a proposed package film featuring vignettes of Hans Christian Andersen tales.14 Development started soon after Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs in the late 1930s, but was delayed due to various circumstances.15 In 1985, Ron Clements became interested in a film adaptation of The Little Mermaid while he was serving as a director on The Great Mouse Detective (1986) alongside John Musker.16 Clements discovered the Hans Christian Andersen fairy tale while browsing through a bookstore.17 Believing the story provided an "ideal basis" for an animated feature film and keen on creating a film that took place underwater,16 Clements wrote and presented a two-page treatment of Mermaid Walt Disney Studios chief Jeffrey Katzenberg at a "gong show" idea suggestion meeting. Katzenberg passed the project over, because at that time the studio was in development on a sequel to their live-action mermaid comedy Splash (1984) and felt The Little Mermaid would be too similar a project.17 The next day, however, Katzenberg approved of the idea for possible development, along with Oliver & Company. While in production in the 1980s, the staff found, by chance, original story and visual development work done by Kay Nielsen for Disney's proposed 1930s Andersen feature.14 Many of the changes made by the staff in the 1930s to Hans Christian Andersen's original story were coincidentally the same as the changes made by Disney writers in the 1980s.17 That year Clements and Musker expanded the two-page idea into a 20-page rough script, eliminating the role of the mermaid's grandmother and expanding the roles of the Merman King and the sea witch. However, the film's plans were momentarily shelved as Disney focused its attention on Who Framed Roger Rabbit and Oliver & Company as more immediate releases.17 In 1987, songwriter Howard Ashman became involved with the writing and development of Mermaid after he was asked to contribute a song to Oliver & Company. He proposed changing the minor character Clarence, the English-butler crab, to a Jamaican crab and shifting the music style throughout the film to reflect this. At the same time, Katzenberg, Clements, Musker, and Ashman revised the story format to make Mermaid a musical with a Broadway-style story structure, with the song sequences serving as the tentpoles of the film.14 Ashman and composer Alan Menken, both noted for their work as the writers of the successful Off-Broadway stage musical Little Shop of Horrors, teamed up to compose the entire song score. In 1988, with Oliver out of the way, Mermaid was slated as the next major Disney release.18 Animation More money and resources were dedicated to Mermaid than any other Disney animated film in decades.14 Aside from its main animation facility in Glendale, California, Disney opened a satellite feature animation facility during the production of Mermaid''in Lake Buena Vista, Florida (near Orlando, Florida), within Disney-MGM Studios Theme Park at Walt Disney World.19 Opening in 1989, the Disney-MGM facility's first projects were to produce an entire Roger Rabbit cartoon short, ''Roller Coaster Rabbit, and to contribute ink and paint support to Mermaid.19 Another first for recent years was the filming of live actors and actresses for motion reference material for the animators, a practice used frequently for many of the Disney animated features produced under Walt Disney's supervision. Sherri Lynn Stoner, a former member of Los Angeles' Groundlings improvisation comedy group, and Joshua Finkel, a Broadway actor, performed key scenes as Ariel and Eric respectively.1720 Jodi Benson had already been cast as Ariel's voice actor by this time, and her recorded dialogue was used as playback to guide these live-action references.20Before Benson was cast, Melissa Fahn was considered for the part.21 Mermaid's supervising animators included Glen Keane and Mark Henn on Ariel, Duncan Marjoribanks on Sebastian, Andreas Deja on King Triton, and Ruben Aquino on Ursula.14 Originally, Keane had been asked to work on Ursula, as he had established a reputation for drawing large, powerful figures, such as the bear in The Fox and the Hound (1981) and Professor Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective (1986). Keane, however, was assigned as one of the two lead artists on the petite Ariel and oversaw the "Part of Your World" musical number. He jokingly stated that his wife looks exactly like Ariel "without the fins."22 The character's body type and personality were based upon that of Alyssa Milano, then starring on TV's Who's the Boss? and the effect of her hair underwater was based on both footage of Sally Ride when she was in space,14 and scenes of Stoner in a pool for guidance in animating Ariel's swimming.23 The design of the villainous Ursula was based upon drag performer Divine.14 An additional early inspiration before Divine was Joan Collins in her role as Alexis Carrington in the television show Dynasty, due to a suggestion from Howard Ashman, who was a fan of the series.24 Pat Carroll was not Clements and Musker's first choice to voice Ursula; the original script had been written with Bea Arthur of the Disney-owned TV series The Golden Girls in mind. After Arthur turned the part down, actresses such as Nancy Marchand, Nancy Wilson, Roseanne, Charlotte Rae, and Elaine Stritch were considered for the part.25 Stritch was eventually cast as Ursula, but clashed with Howard Ashman's style of music production and was replaced by Carroll.25 Various actors auditioned for additional roles in the film, including Jim Carrey for the role of Prince Eric, and comedians Bill Maher and Michael Richards for the role of Scuttle.24 The underwater setting required the most special effects animation for a Disney animated feature since Fantasia in 1940. Effects animation supervisor Mark Dindal estimated that over a million bubbles were drawn for this film, in addition to the use of other processes such as airbrushing, backlighting, superimposition, and some computer animation. The artistic manpower needed for Mermaid required Disney to farm out most of the underwater bubble effects animation in the film to Pacific Rim Productions, a China-based firm with production facilities in Beijing.14 An attempt to use Disney's famed multiplane camera for the first time in years for quality "depth" shots failed because the machine was reputedly in dilapidated condition. The multiplane shots were instead photographed at an outside animation camera facility.14 The Little Mermaid was the last Disney feature film to use the traditional hand-painted cel method of animation. Disney's next film, The Rescuers Down Under, used a digital method of coloring and combining scanned drawings developed for Disney by Pixarcalled CAPS/ink & paint (Computer Animation Production System), which would eliminate the need for cels, the multiplane camera, and many of the optical effects used for the last time in Mermaid. A CAPS/ink & paint prototype was used experimentally on a few scenes in Mermaid, and one shot produced using CAPS/ink & paint—the penultimate shot in the film, of Ariel and Eric's wedding ship sailing away under a rainbow—appears in the finished film. Computer-generated imagery was used to create some of the wrecked ships in the final battle, a staircase behind a shot of Ariel in Eric's castle, and the carriage Eric and Ariel are riding in when she bounces it over a ravine. These objects were animated using 3D wireframe models, which were plotted as line art to cels and painted traditionally.14 Music The Little Mermaid was considered by some as "the film that brought Broadway into cartoons".26 Alan Menken wrote the Academy Award winning score, and collaborated with Howard Ashman on the songs. One of the film's most prominent songs, "Part of Your World", was nearly cut from the film when it seemingly tested poorly with an audience of school children, who became rowdy during the scene. This caused Jeffrey Katzenberg to feel that the song needed to be cut, an idea that was resisted by Musker, Clements, and Keane. Both Musker and Clements cited the similar situation of the popular song "Over the Rainbow" nearly being cut from 1939's The Wizard of Oz when appealing to Katzenberg. Keane pushed for the song to remain until the film was in a more finalized state. During a second test screening, the scene, now colorized and further developed, tested well with a separate child audience, and the musical number was kept.24 Release The film was originally released on November 17, 1989, followed by re-release on November 14, 1997. After the success of the 3D re-release of The Lion King, Disney announced a 3D re-release of The Little Mermaid scheduled for September 13, 2013,27 but this was cancelled on January 14, 2013, due to the under-performances of other Disney 3D re-releases until further notice.28 The 3D version was released on Blu-ray instead,2930 but it did play a limited engagement at the El Capitan Theatre from September to October 2013.31 On September 20, 2013, The Little Mermaid began playing in select theaters where audiences could bring iPadsand use an app called Second Screen Live.32 The film was also screened out of competition at the 1990 Cannes Film Festival.33 Home media In a then-atypical and controversial move for a new Disney animated film, The Little Mermaid was released as part of the Walt Disney Classics line of VHS, Laserdisc, Betamax, and Video 8 home video releases in May 1990, six months after the release of the film.1834 Before Mermaid, only a select number of Disney's catalog animated films had been released to home video, as the company was afraid of upsetting its profitable practice of theatrically reissuing each film every seven years.18 Mermaid became that year's top-selling title on home video, with over 10 million units sold (including 7 million in its first month).35 The home video release, along with box office and merchandise sales, contributed to The Little Mermaid generating a total revenue of $1 billion.36 This success led to future Disney films being released on home video soon after the end of their theatrical runs, rather than delayed for several years.18 Following Mermaid's 1997 re-release in theaters, a new VHS version was released in March 1998 as part of the Masterpiece Collection and included a bonus music video of Jodi Benson singing "Part of Your World" during the end credits, replacing "Under the Sea" as the end credits song.37 The VHS sold 13 million units and ranked as the third best-selling video of the year.3839 The Little Mermaid was released in a "bare-bones" limited issue DVD in 1999, with a standard video transfer.40 The film was re-released on DVD on October 3, 2006, as part of the Walt Disney Platinum Editions line of classic Walt Disney animated features, including the song "Kiss the Girl" performed by Ashley Tisdale.41 Deleted scenes and several in-depth documentaries were included, as well as an Academy Award-nominated short film intended for the shelved Fantasia 2006, The Little Matchgirl.42 The DVD sold 1.6 million units on its first day of release,43 and over 4 million units during its first week, making it the biggest animated DVD debut for October. By year's end, the DVD had sold about 7 million units and was one of the year's top 10 selling DVDs.44 The Platinum Edition DVD was released as part of a "Little Mermaid Trilogy" boxed set on December 16, 2008.45 The Platinum Edition of the film, along with its sequels, went on moratorium in January 2009. The film was re-released on a 3-disc Blu-ray/DVD/Digital Copy combo, a 2-disc Blu-ray/DVD combo and 3D Blu-ray on October 1, 2013, as part of the Walt Disney Diamond Editions line.2946 The Little Mermaid was re-released on HD and 4K digital download on February 12, 2019, with a physical media re-release on Blu-ray and Ultra HD Blu-ray on February 26, 2019, as part of the Walt Disney Signature Collection''in honor of the film's 30th anniversary. Live presentations In June 2016, Disney held special presentations of the film at the Hollywood Bowl in Los Angeles, titled ''The Little Mermaid in Concert. The performances combined a screening of The Little Mermaid with live accompaniment by guest musicians, including Sara Bareilles (who performed as Ariel), Tituss Burgess, Darren Criss, Rebel Wilson and Norm Lewis (who performed as King Triton as a reprisal of his role in the stage adaptation). The four additional songs written for the stage adaptation were also incorporated into the presentation, accompanied by scenes of the film's original concept art. During the third and final performance, Jodi Benson replaced Bareilles to reprise her original role as Ariel, while Brad Kane (the singing voice of the title character of Aladdin) and Susan Egan (who played Belle in the stage adaptation of Beauty and the Beast) also made special appearances, singing songs from their respective films, and a duet of "A Whole New World".4748 From May 17–18, 2019, the Hollywood Bowl hosted another live presentation, titled The Little Mermaid: An Immersive Live-to Film Concert Experience. These performances once again combined a screening of the film with live renditions of the film's songs, this time starring Lea Michele as Ariel, Harvey Fierstein as Ursula, Cheech Marin as Chef Louis, Ken Page (the voice of Oogie Boogie from The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Sebastian, Peter Gallagher as King Triton and Leo Gallo as Prince Eric. This presentation utilized only one of the songs written for the stage adaptation.49 Reception Box office Early in the production of The Little Mermaid, Jeffrey Katzenberg cautioned Clements, Musker, and their staff, reminding them that since Mermaid was a "girl's film", it would make less money at the box office than Oliver & Company, which had been Disney's biggest animated box office success in a decade.1718 However, by the time the film was closer to completion, Katzenberg was convinced Mermaid would be a hit and the first animated feature to earn more than $100 million in its initial run and become a "blockbuster" film.1718 During its original 1989 theatrical release, Mermaid earned $84.4 million at the North American box office,50 falling short of Katzenberg's expectations but earning 64% more than Oliver18 and becoming the animated film with the highest gross from its initial run.51 The film was theatrically reissued on November 14, 1997, on the same day as Anastasia, a Don Bluth animated feature for Fox Animation Studios. The reissue brought $27.2 million in additional gross.50 The film also drew $123 million in box office earnings outside the United States and Canada between both releases, resulting in a total international box office figure of $233 million.3 Critical reception Review aggregation site Rotten Tomatoes reported that the film has a 93% approval score based on 69 reviews and an average rating of 8.2/10. The site's consensus reads "The Little Mermaid ushered in a new golden era for Disney animation with warm and charming hand-drawn characters and catchy musical sequences".52 On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 88 out of 100 based on 24 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Roger Ebert, film critic for the Chicago Sun-Times, was enthusiastic about the film and wrote that, "The Little Mermaid is a jolly and inventive animated fantasy—a movie that's so creative and so much fun it deserves comparison with the best Disney work of the past." Ebert also commented positively on the character of Ariel, stating, "... Ariel is a fully realized female character who thinks and acts independently, even rebelliously, instead of hanging around passively while the fates decide her destiny."53 The staff of TV Guide wrote a positive review, praising the film's return to the traditional Disney musical as well as the film's animation. Yet they also wrote that the film is detracted from by the juvenile humor and the human characters' eyes. While still giving a positive review, they stated that the film "can't compare to the real Disney classics (which appealed equally to both kids and adults)."54 The staff of Variety praised the film for its cast of characters, Ursula in particular, as well as its animation, stating that the animation "proves lush and fluid, augmented by the use of shadow and light as elements like fire, sun and water illuminate the characters." They also praised the musical collaboration between Howard Ashman and Alan Menken "whose songs frequently begin slowly but build in cleverness and intensity."55 Todd Gilchrist of IGN wrote a positive review of the film, stating that the film is "an almost perfect achievement." Gilchrist also praised how the film revived interest in animation as it was released at a time when interest in animation was at a lull.56 Hal Hinson of The Washington Post wrote a mixed review of the film, referring to it as a "likably unspectacular adaptation of the Hans Christian Andersen classic." Hinson went on to write that the film is average even at its highest points. He wrote that while there is nothing wrong with the film, it would be difficult for children to identify with Ariel and that the characters seemed bland. Hinson concluded his review saying that the film is "accomplished but uninspiring, The Little Mermaid has enough to please any kid. All that's missing is the magic."57 Empire gave a positive review of the film, stating that "[The Little Mermaid is] a charmer of a movie, boasting all the ingredients that make a Disney experience something to treasure yet free of all the politically correct, formulaic elements that have bogged down the more recent productions."58 In April 2008 – almost 20 years after the film's initial release in 1989 – Yahoo! users voted "The Little Mermaid" as No. 14 on the top 30 animated films of all time. Later, when Yahoo! updated the list in June of the same year, the film remained on the list but dropped six slots to end at #20. (Only three other traditionally animated Disney animated films - Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, and The Lion King, respectively - scored above it in the poll even after the update.)59 In 2011, Richard Corliss of TIME Magazine named it one of "The 25 All-TIME Best Animated Films".60 The Little Mermaid, Disney's first animated fairy tale since Sleeping Beauty (1959),17 is an important film in animation history for many reasons. Chief among these are its re-establishment of animation as a profitable venture for The Walt Disney Company, as the company's theme parks, television productions, and live-action features had overshadowed the animated output since the 1950s.18 Mermaid was the second film, following Oliver & Company, produced after Disney began expanding its animated output following its successful live action/animated film Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and became Disney's first animated major box office and critical hit since The Rescuers in 1977.18 Walt Disney Feature Animation was further expanded as a result of Mermaid''and increasingly successful follow-ups — ''Beauty and the Beast (1991), Aladdin (1992), and The Lion King (1994). The staff increased from 300 members in 1988 to 2,200 in 1999 spread across three studios in Burbank, California, Lake Buena Vista, Florida, and Montreuil, Seine-Saint-Denis, France.19 In addition, Mermaid signaled the re-establishment of the musical film format as a standard for Disney animated films. The majority of Disney's most popular animated films from the 1930s on had been musicals, though by the 1970s and 1980s the role of music had been de-emphasized in the films.17 1988's Oliver & Company had served as a test of sorts to the success of the musical format before Disney committed to the Broadway-style structure of The Little Mermaid.17 Accolades In January 1990, The Little Mermaid earned three Academy Award nominations, making it the first Disney animated film to earn an Academy Award nomination since The Rescuers in 1977. The film won two of the awards, for Best Original Score and Best Original Song ("Under the Sea"). The film also earned four Golden Globe nominations, including Best Picture—Comedy or Musical, and won the awards for Best Song ("Under the Sea") and Best Score.61 In addition to the box office and critical success of the film itself, the Mermaid soundtrack album earned two awards at the 33rd Grammy Awards in 1991: the Grammy Award for Best Album for Children and the Best Song Written Specifically for a Motion Picture or Television ("Under the Sea").62 Bolstered by the film's success and the soundtrack's Oscars, Golden Globes and Grammy Awards, was certified double platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America in September 1990 for shipments of two million copies of the soundtrack album, an unheard of feat for an animated film at the time.63 To date, the soundtrack has been certified six times platinum.63 The Little Mermaid won two Academy Awards for Best Original Score as well as Best Song for Alan Menken and Howard Ashman's "Under the Sea", sung by Samuel E. Wright in a memorable scene.64 Another song from the film, "Kiss the Girl", was nominated but lost to "Under the Sea".64 The film also won two Golden Globes for Best Original Score as well Best Original Song for "Under the Sea". It was also nominated in two other categories, Best Motion Picture and another Best Original Song. Menken and Ashman also won a Grammy Award in 1991 for "Under the Sea."65 The film is recognized by American Film Institute in these lists: * 2002: AFI's 100 Years...100 Passions – Nominated66 * 2003: AFI's 100 Years...100 Heroes & Villains: ** Ursula – Nominated Villain67 * 2004: AFI's 100 Years...100 Songs: ** "Under the Sea" – Nominated68 * 2006: AFI's Greatest Movie Musicals – Nominated69 * 2008: AFI's 10 Top 10: ** Nominated Animation Film70 Controversy Controversy arose regarding the artwork for the film's original VHS release when consumers noticed an oddly shaped structure on the castle, closely resembling a human penis.[71][72] Disney and the cover designer insist it was an accident, resulting from a late night rush job to finish the cover artwork. The questionable object does not appear on the cover of the second releasing of the movie.[71] Another allegation is that the clergyman presiding over the wedding between Eric and Ursula (the latter disguised as Vanessa) is seen to have an erection.[73][74][75] The combined incidents led an Arkansas woman to file suit against The Walt Disney Company in 1995, though she dropped the suit two months later.[74][75][76][77][78] Sequels and spin-offs *An animated series prequel based on the film premiered in late 1992 on the CBS television network, following Ariel's adventures before the events of the film. The show ran for 31 episodes. *A series of shorts starring Sebastian were aired as part of the Disney animated series Raw Toonage and Marsupilami. *A direct-to-video sequel titled The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea was released on September 19, 2000. The plot focuses on Ariel's daughter Melody who longs to be a part of the ocean world. *A direct-to-video prequel, titled The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, was released on August 26, 2008. The story is set before the events of the original film, in which King Triton has banned music from Atlantica. *Ariel, Sebastian, Flounder, King Triton, Ursula, Prince Eric, Scuttle, Grimsby and Chef Louie are "guests" in House of Mouse. Ursula appears as one of the leading villains in Mickey's House of Villains. Ariel, Prince Eric and Ursula also appear in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. *''The Little Mermaid'' is featured as a playable world in the Kingdom Hearts series known as Atlantica. Characters from the film include, Ariel, Sebastian, Flounder, King Triton, Ursula, Flotsam and Jetsam, Prince Eric, and Glut the shark. Ariel's sisters, Attina and Andrina, also make a small appearance in a Kingdom Hearts II mini-game. Ursula is featured as a tutorial boss in Dream Drop Distance and Ariel returns as a Summon in Kingdom Hearts III. Live-action Film adaptation In May 2016, Deadline Hollywood reported that Disney was in early development for a live-action adaptation of the film.[79] Three months later, it was announced that Alan Menken would return as the film's composer and write new songs alongside Lin-Manuel Miranda, who will also co-produce the movie with Marc Platt.[80] Studio veterans Lindsay Lohan and Chris Evans expressed interest in starring in the adaptation.[81][82][83] In December 2017, Rob Marshall was being courted by the Walt Disney Company to direct the film, while Jane Goldman would serve as screenwriter.[84] One year later, Marshall said that he, along with John DeLuca and Marc Platt were hired to begin developing the project for film adaptation.[85] In December 2018, Marshall was officially hired as director for the film.[86][87] In May 2019, Menken stated that The Little Mermaid would be his next project, following the release of the live-action adaptation of Aladdin.[88] In the following month, Melissa McCarthy, Jacob Tremblay, and Nora "Awkwafina" Lum entered early negotiations to portray Ursula, Flounder, and a gender-swapped Scuttle, respectively.[89][90] By July, Halle Bailey was cast in the starring role as Ariel.[91] It was also announced that same month that Harry Styles and Javier Bardem were in talks to play Prince Eric and King Triton, respectively.[92][93] However, by August, it was revealed that Styles had turned down the role.[94] The Little Mermaid is scheduled to begin production in early 2020.[95] The Little Mermaid Live On May 16, 2017, ABC announced that it planned to air The Wonderful World of Disney: The Little Mermaid Live, on October 3, 2017, which would have featured a broadcast of the film with a similar format to the aforementioned Hollywood Bowl concerts. The special aimed to appeal to the recent trend of live made-for-TV productions of Broadway musicals on network television, such as those of NBC.[96] However, on August 3, 2017, it was announced that the special had been dropped due to budget issues.[97] On August 5, 2019, it was announced that the project had been revived, and would air on November 5—marking the 30th anniversary of the original film. Auli'i Cravalho, Queen Latifah and Shaggy will star as Ariel, Ursula and Sebastian, respectively. The special will feature performances of songs from the film and its Broadway adaptations in a themed "dive-in theater" setting at the Disney lot, accompanied by the film itself.[98][99] The special will be produced by Done and Dusted, with director-executive producer Hamish Hamilton and executive producer Richard Kraft (who had also worked on the aforementioned live pro.[100] In addition to marking the film's anniversary, the special will also be used as a pre-launch promotional push for the new Disney+streaming service, which will launch the following week.[101][102] Category:1989 films Category:1980s animated films Category:Animated films Category:Cartoon films Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Rated G films Category:Musical films Category:Romance films Category:Fantasy films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Playhouse Disney films